Traditional fixtures always face difficulties when it comes to positioning, and thus it is difficult for them to achieve horizontal placement and accurate centralized positioning of a part with a large weight. Consequently, a machined feature position is large in offset. Meanwhile, the tightening of traditional fixtures adopts the connection of clip nuts, which needs to be done manually.